Star-Crossed
by TheFandemonium
Summary: Clato AU: What if Clove and Cato had been recognized as the star-crossed lovers, and not Katniss and Peeta? What if Clove had never died? What if Cato and Clove had been recruited to the rebellion? Clato lives through the Hunger Games, living the life that would have been if the girl on fire had died. (on hiatus)
1. Prologue

**This is my second story, but my first for the HG fandom, so bear with me. I plan to update at least once a month (that's not a lot, I know, I'm sorry). Also, keep in mind this is an AU, things will be different. Disclaimer: Most characters and HG universe are not mine.**

 **"Friends show their love in times of trouble, not in happiness," -Euripides**

* * *

It was her fourth Reaping. Clove figured now was as good a time as any to Volunteer. She was young, and strong, and prepared. Her family had encourage the idea, and were now expecting her to follow through. Her teachers on the other hand; if this didn't work, Clove was likely going to be expelled. The Academy faculty always had a plan, and Clove was threatening that plan. Their escort had stepped up onto the stage a while ago, but Clove was too busy prepping herself for her moment to the Capitol woman's speech. She only started paying attention when the woman drew a name from one of the two glass bowls on stage.

"The female tribute for District Two is Citrin-"

"I Volunteer." Clove pushed her way out of the crowd and into the aisle. "I Volunteer," She repeated. The escort looked flustered. A girl at the front of the crowd glared at Clove, likely the Academy's designated Volunteer. But Clove had stolen her chance.

"Well then, would you please come up to the stage, dear?" The escort gave Clove a fake smile, gesturing for her to step onto the stage. Clove did so with pleasure, fueling herself with the whispers that radiated from the crowd. "What is your name?"

"Clove Kentwell."

"And why did you Volunteer?"

"I want to show what I'm capable of."

"Well," The escort cleared her throat, "That's lovely. Now for the males."

* * *

Cato loved the fire that Clove had. It was in her every move. He had known she would Volunteer, and was supportive when she announced it to him. In fact, he had helped her train over the last few months as extra preparation. What Clove didn't know was that Cato was planning to take his place beside her on that stage. Like most things, they would be stuck doing this together.

"The male tribute is Ar-"

"I Volunteer." Cato watched as Clove's head snapped in his direction and her smug smile disappeared from her face. She shook her head once, so violently he thought it might break her neck.

"Please, do come up here then." Chiffon, the escort, seemed upset that she had been interrupted not once but twice today. "Your name, young man?"

"Cato Stryker."

"It appears we have our tributes. Please give a round of applause for our brave Volunteers: Clove Kentwell and Cato Stryker!"

* * *

Plutarch Heavensbee watched the District Two Reaping unfold in all its glory. He saw, almost immediately, that these two had the fire he needed. This could work, easy. He just had to make the right moves. But then, then came the girl from Twelve.


	2. From the Beginning

**Yay, another chapter! I am terrible at updating, I know. (I know the chapters are short, but remember, shorter chapters means they're easier to write which means they come sooner)**

 **"Forever is composed of nows," -Emily Dickinson**

* * *

"Cato! What were you thinking?!" Clove shrieked, slapping her fellow tribute as the Justice Building doors closed behind them. "I told you I had a plan! Now you've screwed it up!" Clove sighed through gritted teeth, attempting to regain her composure. "Only one of us comes home, don't you get that? That means you lose me or I lose you!" Cato's smile disappeared, quickly turning into a frown. After moments of agonizing silence, he spoke.

"We've always done everything together, Clove. Not because we've wanted to, but because we've had to." Cato looked at his best friend, seeing the despair in her eyes. "I figured we might as well end it that way." Cato gave Clove a wistful look before following a Peacekeeper out of the foyer. Clove bit down on her lip.

As soon as Cato was out of sight, Clove demanded a Peacekeeper take her to the train. Her family would be waiting, prepared to shower her in compliments and congratulations. But Clove didn't want to face them, not now. All Clove wanted was for Cato to be safe. The two may not always see eye to eye and they certainly didn't like to consider themselves close, but she did care about him. And now she was guaranteed to lose him. Either she dies and Cato makes it home safe, or she lives, but never sees him again. Neither scenario sat well with Clove. There had to be a loophole. She was determined to find it.

* * *

Goodbyes were as expected, and Cato was whisked onto the train after a few short minutes with his family, not enough. Cato was escorted into the dining car of their train, where Clove was already waiting. She stared at the wall in front of her, avoiding him and Chiffon, who was seated to her left. Cato took his seat across from Chiffon, watching the Peacekeepers leave the car in silence. Chiffon then proceeded to spend the first hour after they departed giving them a rundown on the next few days. When she started explaining what their menu would be, Cato and Clove dismissed her. When Cato was sure their escort was gone, he spoke up.

"I thought you would be happy," Cato mumbled, the gray shade of everything in the car reflecting his mood.

"How would this make me happy?" Clove asked, gaping at her friend.

"It was supposed to be one of our adventures. I didn't think past that. I am beyond sorry, Clove."

"Sorry doesn't fix this. Sorry doesn't take you off this train and put you back home. Sorry doesn't-" Clove's voice broke, "I can't lose you. I was supposed to come home and we would have been happy… together."

"Together? You hate me."

"I don't hate you, Cato. You can be annoying as hell sometimes, but I don't hate you." This won a small smile from Cato.

"I remember the first time I met you," He said, "My parents thought it would be a good idea for me to make some friends before school started, but you were the only kid in the neighborhood."

"You came over to my house with this little wooden sword and asked if I wanted to play soldier-"

"And you said yes. I was so upset when I saw you though. I thought a girl would never want to spar-"

"I grew up in a house with three brothers. Fighting was an everyday ordeal-"

"Which is what you told me everyday after that, just to make me feel better about dragging you around with me-"

"And after that our parents made us do everything together." Clove smiled. "I remember."

"I used to hate it but then I realized you didn't mind hanging out with me."

"I liked you from the start."

"Really?"

"Of course. You were just... different from all the other kids I'd met. I've always loved that about you." Clove turned to her best friend, then hesitated.

"Clove?" Clove grabbed Cato's face in her hands and kissed him. For a few moments, he sat there, stunned. Then, he leaned in, and returned the kiss. If Clove Kentwell was going to die, she was going to do it arm-in-arm with the boy she loved, because what the hell, these were the Hunger Games after all.


End file.
